parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny and the Mammal Clan
Is CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' spanish movie spoof of "Valentino y el clan del can" It will appear on Youtube near the future. Cast: * Valentino - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Bianca - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Getrudis - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Unmentionable - Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Bones - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Anthony - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Bonzo - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) * Boti - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Duque - Marty (Madagascar) * Guate Cacahuate - Timon (The Lion King) * Tram Manager - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Benny - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Santiago - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Sofia - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Sara - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Young Valentino - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Tiffany - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Vittorino - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Paco - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Simon - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Polidoro - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Pipo - Winnie The Pooh * Mr. Cat - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Wrongdoer Cats - Baboons (Tarzan) * Piegon - Jewel (Rio (2011)) * Doctor - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: # Opening/Bagheera saves Oliver from the Train Tracks # In the Dump/"Mammals of the Street"/Had a new name # Catching the Breads # A Good Dream/The story of the Cave of Wonders # Danny loses his friends!/Danny finds Mufasa # On the tram # Danny and Mufasa returns home # Meeting the other artists/A new magician! # "Mexican Hat Dance"/Danny meets Sawyer # Danny's Encounter with the Cave of Wonders # Danny's Friends is back!/Pumbaa's Act # The Wrongdoer Baboons! # Danny's Plan/"Lullaby"/Saving Sawyer # Tai Lung's Circus # Danny's Big Idea/Sad Momments # Romeo finds Juliet/Tai Lung's Promise # A Happy Ending # End Credits pt. 1; "You'll Be In My Heart" # End Credits pt. 2; "Trashin' The Camp" Songs: * Mammals of the Street * Lullaby * Mexican Hat Dance * Song at the end credits pt. 1: You'll Be In My Heart from (Tarzan) * Alternate Song at the end credits pt. 2: Trashin' The Camp from (Tarzan) Movie Used: * Valentino y el clan del can (2008) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: * Cats Don't Dance * All TLK Films * Aladdin 1 * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * Kung Fu Panda 1 * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of Furious Five * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * The Tigger Movie * Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Piglet's Big Movie * Winnie The Pooh: A Springtime with Roo * Pooh's Heffalump's Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Winnie The Pooh (2011) * Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 * Merry Madagascar * Madly Madagascar * Timon and Pumbaa * The Three Caballeros * Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss * Robin Hood (1973) * Oliver and Company * The Aristocats * The Rescuers Down Under * Tarzan 1 (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Rio (2011) * Lady and the Tramp And * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) Quotes: * Bagheera/Bones: ¡Sabia que me iba a perder! * Marty/Duque: Ve por las vías del tren, ve por las vías del tren. * Bagheera/Bones: ¡Ah ,esta cebra siempre me hace perder! Si hubiera hecho mi camino de siempre ya estaría en el callejón y eso ¿Quién lo había dejado ahí? ¡Ah, estos humanos dejan sus cosas en donde les da la gana! ¡Hey, gatito! ¿Que haces ahí? * Oliver/Valentino Joven: Hola Señor. * Bagheera/Bones: Deberías salir de ahí, es muy peligroso. * Oliver/Valentino Joven: Estoy esperando a mi amo pero creo que se perdió. Pero el va a venir, mi amo me va venir a buscar ¿No? (Bocina de Locomotora) * Bagheera/Bones: ¡Sal de ahí, viene el tren! ¡Hey, gatito! * Oliver/Valentino Joven: ¡Oh, oh! * Bagheera/Bones: Gatito, sal de ahí que viene el tren. ¡Aha! * Oliver/Valentino Joven: ¡Ayayay! Ahora si estoy en peligro. * Bagheera/Bones: ¡Allá voy! * Oliver/Valentino Joven: ¡Que alguien me ayude! * Bagheera/Bones: (Agarra a Oliver por el pescuezo) ''' * '''Narrador: Danny y el clan de los mamíferos. * Pumba/Boti: ¿Parece un poquito surdo? ''' * '''Bagheera/Bones: ¿Estas bien? * Oliver/Valentino Joven: ¿Si, estoy bien, señor? * Pumba/Boti: ¿Y se va a quedar este chico? * Bagheera/Bones: Si. * Pumba/Boti: ¿Y si después no alcanza la comida para todos? * Piglet/Bonzo: No puedes dejar de pensar en la comida ¿No? * Pumba/Boti: Claro, ahora no piensan en eso porque esta chiquito pero, ¿Y si crece y se convierte en una vaca? ¿O en un alce? ¿O en uno de esos osos gigantes que comen y comen y nunca dejan de comer en toda su vida? ¡Como King Kong! (El oso devora la ciudad de Nueva York) ¡Ay no, mamita! ''' * '''Piglet/Bonzo: Pumba, mira todo lo que tenemos para nosotros, es mas que suficiente para todos. * Pumba/Boti: ¿Tu lo crees, Piglet? * Piglet/Bonzo: No creo nada, estoy seguro. * Pumba/Boti: Esta bien, te voy a creer, pero solo porque eres el mas viejo... Digo, el mas sabio de todo el clan. * Oliver/Valentino Joven: ¿Todo este basural es para ustedes? Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Valentino y el clan del can Movie Spoof